conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Velekii
General information Velekii (Велекии velekiːɪ̯) is a West Slavic conlang. It is still very undeveloped. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowel Length Orthographically, vowels are lengthened by doubling them: 〈aa, ee, ii, oo, uu〉eː iː oː uː. However, when at the end of a word or in a single syllable (without a coda), the vowels are diphthongized to iːɪ̯ oːʊ̯ uːʊ̯; where 〈aa〉 is still aː. Alphabet Digraphs Aside from doubled vowels signifying length, the only other digraph is''' уо/uo which is realized as /wo/. Phonotactics Syllable structure is ©(j)V©, where: *C is any consonant. *j is any glide /w, j/. *V is any vowel or long vowel. Abbreviations Any word that involves consonant+''a such as ''sa, ja, ta, etc. are shortened to the consonant only. For example va is written as'' в''. However, it is not correct to do this abbreviation when writing in the romanized alpahbet. The digraph уо/uo is shortened to ў/w in the southern dialect . Grammar Pronouns Nouns Verbs Verbs are conjugated according to person, number, and tense. There are two tense conjugations: past and non-past. Other tenses are formed by use of particles and auxiliary verbs. Infinitives all end in ''-те/-te''. This ending changes according to its conjugation. Non-Past By itself, a non-past verb is interpreted as present tense. : Йе '''йестой йи овет в парла. : Je '''jestoj' ji ovet va parla.'' : I eat 'my lunch at the park. Future sense is expressed with the particle вуолйа ''vuolja. : Йе вуолйа йестой''' йи овет в парла. : Je '''vuolja jestoj' ji ovet va parla.'' : I will eat my lunch at the park. Past Виите - To be Non-Past Past Syntax Word order is SVO. Vocabulary Example text Васйељи лудий народенте-сом соводни й ровни в дуостойнос й в параавак. Ной дотовате-сом с дуовод й с суведоомйа, й виим-конате к навсаайем в дук до варааљво. Vasjeqi ludij narodente-som sovodni ja rovni va duostojnos ja va paraavak. Noj dotovate-som sa duovod ja sa suvedoomja, ja viim-konate ka navsaajem va duk do varaaqvo. /vasjet͡ɬi ludij narodente som sovodni ja rovni va dwostojnos ja va paraːvak. noj dotovate som sa dwovod ja sa suvedoːmja, ja viːm konate ka navsaːjem duk do varaːt͡ɬvo/ All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. --- Кедисии полноље ведуутесне, кеде паремиислатой, салаве й уневене, В парйевеху манохи курйоосни й суведави суваескоови до сувуље тарадииљии— Кеде кииватой, в валискосте дарйемате-до, сарасу париистоноло кохуутик, Ако до нйекохо йемне удрйете-до, удрйете-до н йи коморе дувере— "Ии нйеке наавсатевник," мармалатой, "кохуутеьдо н йи коморе дувере— :Ива в тейто й ниљ вйаље." Kedisii polnoqe veduutesne, kede paremiislatoj, salave ja unevene, Va parjevehu manohi kurjoosni ja suvedavi suvaeskoovi do suvuqe taradiiqii— Kede kiivatoj, va valiskoste darjemate-do, sarasu pariistonolo kohuutik, Ako do njekoho jemne udrjete-do, udrjete-do na ji komore duvere— "Ii njeke naavsatevnik," marmalatoj, "kohuute-do na ji komore duvere— :Iva va tejto ja niq vjaqe." /kedisiːɪ̯ polnot͡ɬe veduːtesne, kede paremiːslatoj, salave ja unevene, va parjevehu manohi kurjoːsni ja suvedavi suvaeskoːvi do suvut͡ɬe taradiːt͡ɬiːɪ̯— kede kiːvatoj, va valiskoste darjemate-do, sarasu pariːstonolo kohuːtik, ako do njekoho jemne udrjete-do, udrjete-do na ji komore divere— "iːɪ̯ njeke naːvsatevnik," marmalatoj, "kohuːte-do na ji komore duvere— :iva va tejto ja nit͡ɬ vjat͡ɬe."/ Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore— While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door— "‘Tis some visitor," I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door— :Only this and nothing more.” Category:Languages Category:Slavic conlangs